Age Doesn't Matter
by pwntastical
Summary: Katie and Oliver what a pretty match! Just wait and see what George and Fred think about it... Is she too young and is he too old? [oneshot] [OWKB][OOCness] R&R!


Age Doesn't Matter

By: Immortalxdreams

Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, I would be in heaven right now… but I'm not, so I don't own it… I DO NOT OWN IT!!! –Cries-

Summary: George, Alicia, Angelina and Fred think that Oliver and Katie's relationship is short-lived; that age does matter in a relationship. Oliver thinks differently, and so does Katie. (Synopsis)

* * *

(Setting: Hogsmeade)

George, Alicia, Fred, Angelina as well as Katie were at the Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeer. All was silent, and nothing else could be heard at that booth except for the noises away from them… until Fred and George started a conversation… that was quite unexpected.

"Eh Katie- you and your boyfriend Oliver have been snogging up the locker room lately?"

George remarked- laughing while saying it. Katie looked shocked.

Fred added in: "You do know that he's almost at his 7th year already, half of his 6th all gone! Pretty soon he'll be a grown man, ready to make a move on you."

The twins chuckled- watching Katie's surprised face.

Angelina stared at the both of them. "You are so mean to Katie; Oliver is too smart for that."

"Too smart for what?" Oliver butted in; he came from his 6th year friends' table, having a grin on his face.

This time Alicia entered the conversation. "Fred and George both think that you're too old for Katie- since you will be graduating next  
year, since it's your last, and you might pull a move on Katie-kins here… am I right?"

Oh how Katie hated Alicia and the others calling her that… she just wanted to blow. But no, instead she just put the bottle to her mouth  
and took a sip.

Oliver looked at Katie. "So what do you have to say about this situation Kates?"

She stopped. She didn't even know what to say.

"Well…."

"Come on Katie, what's your opinion about this?" Angelina piped out.

"Age doesn't matter, well- there's lots of couples that have men or women a few years older than themselves… are I right?"

Fred stifled his laughter. "No Katie-kins, we are talking about when Oliver puts a move on you."

George added to his statement. "You know what we mean, after all you are the youngest, a fourth year, we (meaning Alicia, George,  
Angelina and Fred) are fifth years, are your chummy chum of a boyfriend is a sixth year."

"But I believe that Oliver is smart enough to not pull a move on me until I graduate… besides, maybe Oliver will dump me because of long-distance, or have an affair with someone else… the possibilities are quite endless."

Ouch; that really hurt Oliver's ego. He slid into the booth and snaked his arm around Katie's waist- secretly. But nothing can get past Fred and George's eyes.

"OOH!!! LOOK…. OLIVER AND KATIE SITTING IN A TREE… S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G!!" They said in unison. Angelina and Alicia stared at them, then at each other, wondering how in the world they ended having two of the most idiotic boys in Gryffindor (or in  
all of Hogwarts…).

"For your information smarty-pants, we weren't snogging…."

"Yeah so? Your little boyfriend got you hooked by the waist."

"Fred!"

"George!" Both of the girls say… feeling completely embarrassed.

Changing the subject, they wonder what Oliver might say- maybe something more intellectual.

"So Ollie, what do you think about this?"

"About what though?"

"Of course…" Angelina asked again: "What do you think about going out with a girl younger than you?"

He started thinking, and then looked into Katie's eyes.

"You know what I think?"

Katie this time asked. "What?"

"I think that age doesn't matter in this relationship. I'm content with the way things are now- if my dear Katie agrees with me, then I'm more than satisfied."

Angelina and Alicia sighed- as in a lovesick, corny and romantically way.

Oliver continued, "I think that in a relationship, all that matters is love to one another, if not then, well- it just won't work. However, I hope that ours does work. Kates my dear, do you think it works?"

Katie looked at Oliver, then at her two best friends, then at the two twins, imitating their own 'make-out session'.

"Yes, I think it does work- and quite well in fact. Sod the part when I said different affairs… Wait Ollie; will you dump me before you leave Hogwarts?"

"Of course not, it's just the fact that you were born late- and I will wait… three long and painful years, but it will be worth it… right?"

She nodded. Insert the cue of two lovesick girls and corny sigh.

"You won't mind waiting for me?"

"Of course not- age doesn't matter, not when I have the girl of my dreams her with me."

He brought her to his chest, kissing her on the lips- passionately and lovingly.

After they stopped, and broke apart, Katie chimed in:

"Thanks Ollie- you are truly the best."

"Awww… so cute!" The twins remarked. They made another imitation make-out session again.

Oliver and Katie laughed and this time Katie and the audacity to say (in front of them, her friends and her boyfriend)

"Now guys… after having all these make-out sessions, the Weasley twins might be losing their charm to girls. Perhaps, they're gay!! After all, kissing a boy, especially your own **twin brother** makes you think that their girlfriends might **leave **them for someone cuter and more handsome- and I'm lucky."

She saw the Weasley boys' faces and she started laughing and then added: "If you really love your brother so much, that you want to kiss them-" She looked at their scared faces- "You might want to get a room to save yourself from humiliating others… especially us. Maybe Fred, you can wear a wig and look like a girl, George, you can buy a ring and ask to marry Fred… Oh wait, now **she's** Frangelica!"

Everyone laughed, at Katie's humor, and at the twins' faces…

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!"

* * *

Oliver whispered into Katie's hair, "Come outside Katie."

She nodded and sneaked away from the booth into the front door.

"Yes Oliver?"

"Kates… I really love you- a lot…"

"Oliver, after all that are you going to break up with me?"

"No… of course not!"

"Sorry…"

"I love you for who you are, and even if you are younger than me, I will always love you."

He placed his lips to hers, kissing her, and she responded to it as well.

What they didn't know is that Fred and George taking pictures of them 'snogging' outside the Three Broomsticks. Of course- they  
were going to post it up in the Locker Room the next day!

* * *

(The next day- in the Locker Room)

"Oh. My. God." Katie was extremely shocked... "Oliver- look at this!"

He walked over- and was extremely surprised what was on the poster...

Oliver and Katie looked at the poster- a picture of Oliver and Katie kissing (-snogging-) in front of the Three Broomsticks.

They looked at the poster and then looked at each other.

In unison they said: "The twins."

Oh how they were going to make them pay for that.

_Age never matters as long as there is love connecting them to be entwined with each other._

* * *

A/N: You like it? I think that it's a bit rushed (in my opinion), but I'm running out of time with this- maybe I will rewrite it… someday when I have the time to do so. Please review- they are quite appreciated! It's my first time writing a HP fanfiction, so please have mercy on me!

Happy Summer Everyone!

-IxD


End file.
